Graystripe
Graystripe Graystripe is a long-haired gray tom with a darker stripe running down his back and bright yellow eyes. Appearances The Original Series Graystripe first appears in the series as Firestar's attacker, a new apprentice on his first solo hunting trip. He fights Firepaw bravely and ends up engaging in a conversation with Firestar, then Rusty. He compliments Rusty on his adequite battle instincts and tells him about ThunderClan. However, he is caught by Bluestar and Lionheart and is surprised to see that Rusty has been invited to the Clan. Graystripe was Rusty's first and best friend in the Clan. Graystripe plays a pretty big part in the first series, as he is helping Firepaw and Ravenpaw to find out if Ravenpaw's eyes had deceived him. Ravenpaw had witnessed Tigerclaw killing Redtail and Graystripe, then Graypaw, was determined to expoit Tigerclaw as a murderer. He was one of the only cats who knew about Tigerclaw's treachery. He later appears as a warrior in Fire and Ice and falls in love with a RiverClan she-cat, Silverstream, and he sneaks out frequently to meet with her. When she finds out she's expecting his kits, he is thrilled. However, the birth of his kits causes him to make one descision that changed his life; the descision to join RiverClan in order to be closer to his kits. His mate is dead, but she lives on in her kits. Later on he decides to leave RiverClan in order to become ThunderClan again because he misses his life in ThunderClan. After a while he is able to rescue his kits right before the battle with BloodClan, taking them back to ThunderClan for a short while after before the BloodClan battle. During the battle the eputy, Whitestorm, dies, leaving Graystripe in his wake. Graystripe fights fiercly for his Clanmates and after the battle is won, he goes on with his life in ThunderClan, leaving his kits behind in RiverClan. The New Prophecy Graystripe enters the scen again as mentor to Brackenfur. During this time the Clan has begun to starve from the vicious twoleg tree-eater attacks that seem to ransack the Clan, and Graystripe is dealing with the decrease in food as well as the stress of being deputy and a mentor. Things only get more complicated when Graystripe learns that Firestar's daughter, Leafpaw, along with some other Clan cats, have been trapped in harsh metal cages and forced into custody by twolegs. Meanwhile, Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw, who have been missing for several days, have returned. Immediately Firestar sends out a rescue party to find and save the warriors trapped in the twoleg monsters. Graystripe accompanies these warriors, and in the process of saving Brightheart, he is trapped in the twoleg monster and taken away to an adoption center to be adopted by twolegs. Graystripe's Manga In the first ever Warriors Manga, Graystripe is reintroduced after being captured by twolegs and forced into a twoleg home. After several moons of being confined, he escapes and meets Millie, a local twoleg cat who later becomes his mate. He and Millie brave the perilous journey through twolegplace and face many challenges, including an attack from a band of vicious kittypets surrounding the area. However, Graystreip and Millie make it back to the ThnderClan camp, or at least, what it was. The area around the camp has been stripped of trees and the Clans are no where to be seen. The have already moved on without him. Luckily, Graystripe meets up with Barley and Ravenpaw, and they direct him in the right direction. He and Millie leave the hollow and the barn and travel over the mountains to the new Clan territory. The Power of Three Omen of the Stars Graystripe plays no particular role in this series, except for a few appearances. He does get more book time after Briarlight is paralyzed.